


学会爱你

by KathyHyuk



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyHyuk/pseuds/KathyHyuk
Relationships: Eunhae - Relationship, 赫海
Kudos: 8





	学会爱你

海追赫(大概)/狗血破镜重圆/时间乱/人物崩

01

熬了两个大夜后李赫宰终于送走了上一位难缠的甲方爸爸，他躺在床上，窗外的雨点淅淅沥沥打在玻璃上，给城市蒙上了一层光怪陆离的滤镜。终于等到了可以睡一个好觉的夜晚，一阵叮叮咚咚的来电铃声又在不断地催促着他。

李赫宰睁开眼望着天花板，盯着那个和房间里氛围格格不入的怪异的吊灯，手指插进发间，狠狠地抓乱了一把头发后认命地坐起身，无奈地叹了口气。

手机屏幕上只剩下了一串数字，李赫宰盯着屏幕看它渐渐地灭掉，然后又剧烈地震动起来。

李赫宰最终还是接通了那通电话，风声雨声顺着电波从那个小小的传音孔灌入室内。

“有什么事吗？”李赫宰闭着眼捏着鼻梁，面无表情地问道，即使他也知道对方此时并不能看到他的表情。

“下雨了，你来接我吧。”李东海的语气里带着轻盈的笑意，似乎并没有在意李赫宰错过了他的第一通电话，“我没有带伞，夜晚好冷。”

李赫宰将手机拿远了一些，自动亮起的屏幕是房间里唯一的微光。他皱起了眉，“现在已经很晚了，在对面就有二十四小时便利店，你可以去买一把伞。”

“家里的伞太多了。”

“李东海。”李赫宰两指揉着太阳穴，语气里带着无奈，“我们已经不是随便几点都可以随叫随到的关系了。”

电话两端都陷入了沉默，李赫宰的话像是砍断这段脆弱联系的利剑，将赤裸裸的真相铺开在彼此之间。话筒里的李东海呼吸一滞，压抑着的喘息声盖不住从胃里翻出来的酸涩，“我会等你的。”

“随便你了。”

李赫宰挂断了电话重新躺回了被窝里，难得的睡意被李东海的一通电话彻底赶走。窗外的雨声嘈杂又落寞，像是开了循环音效一直围绕在李赫宰的耳边。然后他又想起李东海最后的话里藏不住的哽咽，空中那些微不可见的水汽蒙上了薄雾。

李赫宰长长的叹了口气，起身换上了衣服，路过窗边的时候不自觉被外面的景象吸引地停下来脚步。屋外的雨愈下愈烈，落在沉闷的建筑物上勾勒出白色的线框，白茫茫的虚了城市的棱角。

李东海对雨天有种天生的执念，坐在飘窗上一看就是大半个下午，直到李赫宰下了班回家才给早已手脚冰凉的李东海套上袜子。李赫宰舍弃睡眠陪他在深夜看过无数场大雨，他们曾经的家越搬越高，唯一不变的就是每次都会选择有大飘窗的屋子，用一条毯子就能温暖整个冬天。李赫宰不知道这些被雨幕遮盖的街灯有什么不同，但他想只要李东海想看他大概可以一直陪他看下去。

但自从李东海离开后，李赫宰就再也没有仔细地看过雨了。飘窗上落了一层灰，后来堆满了工作里大大小小的文件。

玻璃上反射着自己的轮廓，高楼拔地而起，电梯垂直下坠，拽着李赫宰的心脏一起跌入深不见底的深渊。

李赫宰看着电子屏里跳动的数字反复告诉自己，这是最后一次了。

李赫宰站在屋檐下，看着雨水连成串落在地面上汇聚成一个又一个浅浅的水坑。太阳躲在乌云背后准备下班，压得天色都阴沉沉的。

早上出门的时候还是踩着明媚的阳光，谁也想不到傍晚整个城市都被淋湿了。李赫宰拿出手机调出了他和李东海的聊天界面，对话停留在下午两点左右，李东海跟他说他下午会去一趟画室，最近画室要办画展，过于巨大的画幅让他只能把作画的场所从家里搬到了画室。对话突兀的终止，李赫宰看到消息的时候已经过了四点，怕打扰到李东海就没再回复。

周围的同事三三两两地被接走，李赫宰望着越来越黑的天空，他想了想，把包里的图纸放回工位后冲进了雨里。

他打了车去了李东海画室附近，司机还因为李赫宰弄湿了座椅多收了点钱。李赫宰又钻进街边的快餐店打包了两份简餐，顺手在便利店买了新的雨伞，一手护着餐盒不被雨水淋坏了。等到李东海收到他托人转交的还热乎的饭菜再出来的时候，看到的就是李赫宰一个人孤单地坐在门口给家长准备的小板凳上，湿透了的裤管淅淅沥沥地滴着水在脚边汇聚成了小水斑，盒饭摆在曲起的膝盖上，从餐盒里夹出肉片塞进嘴里。

李赫宰嘴里塞得满满的，透过玻璃门看向车水马龙的街道。发梢的水顺着脸颊迷了眼睛，被李赫宰用手背随意地抹开。李东海不知道为什么，反而是他快要看不清李赫宰的身影。

雨水打湿了这座城市，在李东海的心上割开一道巨大的裂缝。

李赫宰淋了一场大雨，发着烧撑了两天工作，在周末到来的时候彻底病倒在床上。李东海煮粥的动静在厨房弄出了一声巨响，换冰贴的时候又念叨着不行要去医院。

李赫宰被吵得皱起眉，费劲地把眼皮挑开一条缝将李东海慌乱的样子尽收眼底。李赫宰拽着他的手腕，用指尖剐蹭着他的掌心，“不闹…嗯？”

见李东海还是颦眉，李赫宰轻笑一声，戳了戳他的腰，“乖，陪我睡一会吧。”

李东海蔫了声，乖顺地顺着李赫宰张开的双臂钻进他的怀里。发着烧的人体温略高，烫得李东海跟着也黏黏糊糊地出了一身汗，在梦里也是湿漉漉的。

有关于李赫宰的记忆一开始是彩色的，像是托斯卡纳的阳光笼罩着普罗旺斯的薰衣草，在微风中摇曳着金色的香气。只是这点香气现在过于清淡，飞扬到空中就散了。

其实对于李赫宰到底会不会来这件事，李东海也没有绝对的把握。这不是一场科学实验，只要步骤正确与计量准确就能得到期待的结果。

来往的车流渐渐平静下来，失去了活力的街道只剩下街灯还在无声地工作。屋檐上挂不住的雨水滴在大理石的台阶上，在落脚的地方会开出一朵美丽的花。

只不过这些花转瞬即逝，留不住罢了。

李东海指尖按在水花枯萎的地方，新的花朵就绽放在他的手背上。他坐在台阶上，裤脚早就湿透了，黏着脚踝。

李东海叹了口气，卷起的白色水汽落下，他搓了搓自己的胳膊，大概是下雨的缘故连带着气温也降低了不少。李东海抱着膝盖，用力地呼吸，在那些无处消解的酸涩中加入了咸腥的味道。

他不记得是谁说的，雨天是流淌的浪漫，将天地间那些色调中和成模糊的状态，激烈又平衡，就像生命一样。时间是流淌的河，洪流冲刷着平原，有的人愈爱愈烈，有的人被消磨了爱意。

但其实生活的洪水什么也没杀死，只是淹没了一切声音。

不知道过了多久，直到李东海的手脚变得冰凉，淅淅沥沥的雨声才变了调。雨水打在绷紧的伞面上发出闷响，然后又被弹开。

李赫宰在路上设想了无数种可能，也许李东海已经走了，也许他根本就没有等过自己，只有他还傻傻地真的跑去送伞，在日后变成李东海和别人的笑谈。李东海像是顽劣的小孩，利用着他持宠而娇，可李赫宰根本无处可逃。

雨水不再能溅到裤脚，李东海抬起头，远处的霓虹灯就失去了色彩。

李赫宰撑着伞站在他的面前，肩膀上的衣物都湿了，而雨伞的另外一半都挡在了李东海的头上。李赫宰与这柄伞一起，在城市的暴雨中给李东海撑起了一片晴天。

街灯照亮了小小的一块区域，昏黄的灯光里李东海只能模模糊糊看见李赫宰的半张脸。他逆着光，仿佛与这漫天的雨幕都融为一体，看不真切了。

李东海坐进陌生的车里。他们结束后李赫宰才买的新车，车内柠檬味的清新剂与暖气一起包裹了他。

他有一瞬间感到很难过，陌生的座椅和陌生的香气，连彼此之间的距离都保持着陌生人之间得当的社交距离，仿佛李赫宰已经下定了决心要把他从生命里剥开。这两年他载过多少人，又有没有一个幸运儿重新闯进他的心里。

李东海咬着唇，用力压抑着在体内流窜的眼泪。

李赫宰握着方向盘，驶离了熟悉的画室。在遇到第一个红灯的时候，李赫宰打破了沉默，“你现在住哪？”

“你家。”

“…别闹了。”李赫宰语气平缓，透露着几分无奈，像是老友间的平和，“你知道……”

“三个街区外的那个老小区，你原来说阳台的朝向不好就没租。”李东海打断了李赫宰的话，他不太想再听一遍李赫宰的论调，那一个一个字连成串变成一把钝刀，把他弄得遍体鳞伤。

红灯变绿，李赫宰扭开转向灯，咔哒的声响契合着雨刮器的节奏与他们一起上路。窗外的风景在飞速倒退，连成一条条看不清楚的光带。

汽车缓缓地驶向目的地，连雨势都收敛了几分。李东海转过头，李赫宰一直目视着正前方，眼下却挂着显而易见的疲倦，掠过的街灯在他脸上留下上上下下变换的光影。

李东海对着李赫宰看了一会儿，继而又把目光放在仅剩的那一小段路上，“我前两天打你电话也没接，去你家也没人，你……搬走了吗？”

“没，这两天加班。”

李东海小声哦了一声，继而说道，“那你注意身体，别太累了也别饿到了，最近换季降温还是挺快……”他越说声音越小，没有得到想象中的回应让他有些尴尬地摸着鼻尖。

路程没有留给李东海太多尴尬的时间，很快他们就抵达了目的地，“到了。”李赫宰将车停在路边，把放在两人之间杯座里的伞递给李东海。

“那我明天把伞还给你。”

李东海撑开伞站在雨里，他一手扶着车门，却不愿意轻易地关上，他不知道下一次再有这样的机会又需要几天的时间。雨水顺着风穿过车门的缝隙落在坐垫上，李赫宰也没有催他，只是转过头看向李东海的目光也没有波澜。

那些苦苦压抑的滞涩一下冲到了鼻腔，让李东海呛红了眼。李赫宰骂他也好不理他也好，但偏偏他选择了最平静的态度，好像关于他的事情都不再能掀起他的起伏。

然后他听见李赫宰说。

“不用了，不过是一把来之前在便利店新买的伞，就送给你了。”

伞柄下的吊牌在风雨中摇晃，价格标签却被它的购买者细心地撕去，就像李赫宰在李东海面前藏起来的胡乱心绪，但其实只要仔细看还能看到一点残留的胶痕，在白色的卡片上格外显眼。

可现在的李东海被李赫宰的伪装迷了眼睛，远去的车灯消失在连成串的雨帘，烫得他终于再也忍不住眼泪，成颗地滚过脸颊。

李东海缺的从来都不是伞，而是需要那个能给他带来晴天的人。

02

在提前结束了意外变成了分手旅行的行程后，李东海一个人拖着行李箱在偌大的希思罗机场漫无目的地走着。

他在机场坐了一夜，太阳绕了一圈又重新透过候机厅整面玻璃墙洒下金色的光芒，两个人相处的画面在李东海的脑海里如走马灯一般走了一遍。迎着日出，李东海终于下定了决心，在柜台退掉了几日后的返程机票，买了一班最近的飞往越南的经济舱票就匆忙上路。

办完托运手续后李东海买了一台相机，相机陪着他从伦敦的大雾中起飞降落在胡志明市，熬过通宵的绿皮火车和难闻的大巴在清晨到达萨帕，一个曾经他和李赫宰说一定要去的越南北部边界县城。

缆车慢慢悠悠地从梯田上走过，像步履蹒跚的老爷爷在散步。缆车向上，飞过梯田，穿越云雾到达顶峰。

和他共享缆车的是一对异国的情侣，戴着同款的毛线帽说着李东海听不懂的语言。

女孩的目光落在李东海手里的相机上，然后对上了他的视线。李东海带着善意笑笑，错开了眼神。

靠着一通手势的比划夹杂着不成句的英文，李东海才终于明白女孩是想让他帮他们拍一张合照。李东海其实也不太会用相机，但幸运的是景色很美，云雾缭绕在山林间，倒是平添了几分朦胧的意境。只是在李东海提出要把照片发给他们的时候，女孩却对他摆了摆手。

所以那张照片到现在还保留在李东海的硬盘里，如果那时候的李东海能听懂他们的话的话，就会知道女孩对他说的是不要轻易就放弃爱的人。

可惜那时候的他并不知道。

李东海站在刻有海拔的石碑边上，来登番西邦峰的情侣不在少数，牵着手在海拔三千米的接吻，耳语诉说着爱意。

他望着脚下翻滚的云层，用力地呼吸。

李东海在想，他其实没有李赫宰也可以一个人很好地走完旅途。

曾经说好要一起看的风景其实一个人也能看到，这个世界总是这样的，并不会因为一个人的爱与不爱而轻易做出改变。

但爱情到底是什么。是阿尔芒永远藏在心尖的复杂花纹的纽扣，是陌生女人笔下锋利的信纸，还是玛格丽特墓前不凋零的白色茶花。融化的雪水倒流回天际，流星引来绮丽幻想，用月亮的碎片反复敲击着黑夜，直至它变得透明。

流浪诗人把爱形容成天下最难解的谜题，在书籍的扉页写下暧昧的情话，留给后人用一生去解答爱。

李赫宰睁开眼的时候雨已经停了，雨后清晨的空气中有上下浮动的细小尘埃，但仔细看的话还能看见远处还有一道若隐若现的彩虹。

电梯停在了地下停车场，李赫宰穿戴整齐大步走出。环城的高速今天没有堵车，所以李赫宰刷工作牌通过大楼闸机的时候距离打卡的截止时间还留有了十五分钟的富裕。

等电梯的时候李赫宰低头刷着首页推送的新闻，一连划过好几条都在讨论昨晚的暴雨，城里又有哪几个疏水不畅的地方在雨里被淹了。

屏幕里的内容突兀地跳转到来电界面，李赫宰按下绿色的接通键，曺圭贤的声音挤了进来。“哥，你现在出门了没？”

“到公司楼下了，在等电梯。”

“行，那你上来我们再聊，昨天那个方案被退回来了，可能还要修改。”

曺圭贤是公司里为数不多知道李赫宰感情经历的人。大一结束的那年他被姐姐威胁来给艺术学院的毕业展做苦力，礼堂门口挂着各种彩色的横幅，来来往往的学生搬着画框和中心舞台的道具。没有赞助，这里一切都要靠学生自己来布置。

他从仓库领了两把椅子摆到礼堂中心的小舞台前，夏日里熙熙攘攘的礼堂闷不透风让他出了一身汗。他一手扶着腰一手招呼着热风，环视了一圈看到了其实不应该出现在这里的李赫宰。

恰巧李赫宰放下手里的一摞小画幅的油画时看到了他，跟身边的人说了几句话就朝着曺圭贤走来。

他们不痛不痒地扯了几句学院里的事，今年期末的交图周安排得太紧张了，从大一到大四都不得安生。

曺圭贤咬着学生会送给他们的冰咖啡的吸管，绿色的圆形吸管被他咬成一个歪歪扭扭的方形。他用余光打量着李赫宰，汗水浸湿了他背后的布料，星星点点地散布着几块深色的斑点。他手里那杯加了冰块的咖啡外壁上挂着水珠，化了的水在他的掌纹里留下了水渍。

“味道还不错？”曺圭贤晃了晃杯身，冰块碰撞发出清脆的声响，“不尝尝吗？”

李赫宰笑着摇了摇头，“不了，我不太喜欢苦味。”

曺圭贤一开始不知道他为什么明明不喝咖啡却没有拒绝刚才学生会干事送来的冰美式，但他的疑虑很快就伴随着一声清脆的“赫宰！”消失在了礼堂上空。

李东海从礼堂的另一侧跑来，像一枚小炮弹一样落进了李赫宰的怀里。曺圭贤能清楚地看见李赫宰肉眼可见的嘴角上扬，张开了双臂迎接李东海，等到李东海在他的侧脸啾了一下后轻轻搂住了他，将还冰着的咖啡插好了吸管塞进李东海的手里。

李东海吸了满满一大口后发出一声喟叹，他微微偏过头，视线从李赫宰的肩膀上越过才看到曺圭贤，弯着眼睛绽开一个明媚的笑就算是打过了招呼。

“这是我的恋人，李东海。”

曺圭贤冲李东海挥手的时候才明白，原来是因为爱情。

电梯稳稳地停在十七楼，发出叮的一声后才拉开了门。李赫宰推开事务所的门，正巧曺圭贤刚跟前台交代完下一周的事情。

“发生什么了？怎么突然又要改了？”

“好像是说当地控规这两年一直变来变去的，他一开始没查清楚，昨天拿到土地局去审批才发现一开始给我们的要求不对，我们的方案超过限高了。”曺圭贤看着李赫宰不太好的脸色，“昨天没休息好？”

曺圭贤恍惚间想起了那张和李赫宰纠缠在一起很久的那个人的脸，然后摇了摇头自己打散了这个没由来的想法。

消失了两年的人，怎么会轻易地回来呢。

“没事。”李赫宰拍了拍曺圭贤的肩膀，“具体要求发我邮箱吧。”

分开后李赫宰时常在想，是不是因为现代人的爱太廉价了，一杯酒一场戏就能将爱轻易挂在嘴边。因为爱得太轻，所以李东海似乎也能轻而易举地放过他和自己。

他没有办法否认，即使过了两年他还是最最爱着李东海，那一串被删掉了姓名的数字他永远也忘不了，在深夜里敲打着他脆弱的神经。

他的爱像一片森林，浇灌、等待，抽芽、生长，慢慢地占据了李赫宰心里最大的一片天地。森林生长的很缓慢，而他也再没有精力去培养另一片森林。

他不知道该怎么面对李东海，也是因为太爱他了。

太阳慢吞吞地从云朵后面探出头，在桌上的时钟跨过了正午才将阳光投射到这片大地上。助理送来的杯子里的咖啡不知道在什么时候见了底，敲门声响起的时候，李赫宰正好按下保存键。

“组长，我们点了外卖。”新来的员工从门外探出头。

李赫宰的目光瞟到右下角的时间，把其他几个运行软件都保存好，合上了笔记本，“你们先吃，我一会儿就来。”

同事点了三明治和沙拉，常年在电脑前一坐就是十几个小时的人总有点这样那样的小毛病，爱美的女同事推荐了新开的一家轻食店，拉着整个办公室都尝尝鲜。

李赫宰拆掉了一个三明治的包装，在面包与鸡蛋之间有几片被切的薄薄的黄黄绿绿的牛油果片。李赫宰本想忽略它们，咬了一口后那股难以忍受的奇异的味道很快就席卷了口腔的每个角落。

点外卖的女同事还在说着牛油果的好处，李赫宰皱着眉，他不知道，怎么这世界上会有人对这种水果如此痴迷。

“你就这么喜欢牛油果？”

金钟云看着占据了自家咖啡店流理台熟练地切着牛油果的李东海，摇了摇头也不拦他。真正的店长金钟真名存实亡，端着咖啡和小蛋糕出去送餐不忍再看自己的流理台。

“不喜欢，但后来也就喜欢了。”李东海把牛油果蓝莓树莓燕麦一股脑扔进了破壁机。机器痛苦地空转，被李东海狠狠摇了几把，才榨出了一杯不明内容物的奶昔糊。

金钟云看着李东海面不改色地喝掉了半杯，浅浅呷了口杯里的摩卡。

“最近有什么打算吗？”金钟云问他。

“最近有个画展邀请，大概这段时间会忙这个吧。”

“小不点，我不是问你这个。”金钟云的手指跟着店里放的音乐的节奏敲打着桌面，他看着强撑着微笑的李东海，叹了口气后错开了目光。

爱情从来都是两个人的事，磨碎了彼此的灵魂注入泪水，用痛苦与欢笑来调味，慢慢的把浓汤熬成淡水，收起一身锋芒才能享受拥抱。

从出生那刻起我们就遇见了亲情，然后是友情，爱情它在人生的旅途中姗姗来迟，又最是晦涩难懂。有人将爱比做坚不可摧的甲胄，也有人将爱比做万劫不复的牢笼；有人为爱飞蛾扑火，也有人在南墙下撞得头破血流。

爱情永远也不会是一个定数，每个人的一生都在学着爱情这门学科。

03

在伦敦，一年里只有三分之一的日子不下雨，所以出门千万别忘记带伞。

升职之后第一次休假，李赫宰和李东海把旅行地画在了欧亚大陆的另一端，大西洋边缘的曾经的日不落帝国。他们经过数十个小时的飞行才降落在了地球的另一面，温带海洋气候的国家的风里似乎都带上了海水的咸湿气。

在旅途的第三天，李东海望着阳光明媚的窗外，将雨伞从背包里拿了出来。

事实证明，在伦敦并不能因为度过了两个难得的晴天就丧失掉对雨的戒心，突如其来的暴雨让大本钟表盘上的时针都变得模糊起来。

李赫宰拉着李东海的手在暴雨里狂奔，从天而降的雨水将他们淋得透湿，相握的掌心又足够滚烫。

漫天的雨丝都是他们的见证者，雨水顺着发梢落入衣领，李赫宰突然停下了脚步，在早就没了人的老街中央将李东海揽入怀中。李东海也被雨淋得乱糟糟的，睫毛上都挂着摇摇欲坠的水珠。

他们在雨里笑着对方的邋遢模样，仿佛整个城市都盛不下他们溢出的快乐。街旁的商铺挂上暂停营业的木牌，偶尔匆匆经过的行人将手里的包顶在头上，而他们在雨里交换着亲吻，将画面定格在那个美丽的异国。

李赫宰揉了揉酸痛的肩膀，四下无人的办公室格外的寂静，电脑不堪重负，散热风扇嗡嗡直转也散不掉背板多余的热气。

他一个人走到休息室，从橱柜里拆封了新的一套纸杯，打了满满一杯冷水灌进喉咙，空荡荡的胃也跟着紧缩。李赫宰背靠着墙，揉着绞痛的胃，透过落地窗看着脚下光怪陆离的世界。

他突然还是怀念两个人在一起的日子，出门前能讨来一个拥抱，带着一身疲惫回到家里也有人在等待着他。

李赫宰沉着脸从回忆里抽身，他最近太经常想起李东海了，不分场合不讲道理，霸道得像伦敦的暴雨袭卷了他的大脑。他捏扁了纸杯扔进垃圾桶，把一切的缘由归结于李东海的突然出现打乱了他现在的生活轨迹。

胃里实在是疼得厉害，李赫宰放弃了自己开车回家的打算，把几个文件拷进了U盘里，在大楼下叫了车。

付了车钱，李赫宰在单元门口刷了门禁卡，进入电梯后按下了十一层的按钮。在门徐徐关上的时候，一只手突然从门缝中伸进来把住门，“等一下！”

李赫宰下意识地按了开门的按钮，下一秒电梯门打开，李东海的脸就出现在门后。

李赫宰看着他蹿进了电梯，飞快按下关门的按钮。电梯里只有他们两个人，李赫宰不动声色地用眼神扫过李东海，可李东海也只是低着头扣着自己的手指。

电子屏上的数字随着电梯的上升而跳动着，像是来自心脏的脉搏，李东海屏住了呼吸。

他等了好久才等到认识的的保安值班，靠刷脸混了进来后又是漫长的等待，最后等不到李赫宰回家。就这样周而复始循环了好几天，才终于再见到李赫宰。但真的见到了的时候，反而是他又怯懦了起来。

电梯门“叮”的一声打开，李赫宰收回目光，迈开步子走出了电梯，李东海跟他隔了半米多的距离，小心翼翼地跟在他后面。

李赫宰一手按在门把手上，半晌后他长长的叹了口气。楼道里的灯光温柔，浅浅地洒在李东海的发梢上，卷起了一道金色的柔边。李赫宰看见他发旋里缠绕着的透明绒毛，那些原本想好的重话在舌尖绕了一圈又被他咽回肚子里。

“有什么事吗？”李赫宰靠在门上。

“我本来是打算来还伞的。”李东海小心翼翼地说着，他从挤进电梯里就开始组织语言，但忽然又觉得无论他怎么讲都是漏洞百出，“我今天忘记带了…”

“我前几天真的带了，但是一直等不到你回家，你是不是……”在躲我。

李赫宰皱起眉，他没有办法判断李东海的行为到底消耗了他多少的决心和自尊心，似乎无论时间过去多久，只要是关于李东海的事情他都没有办法完全冷静下来思考。他转过头，再睁开眼的时候眼里只剩下了长长的无奈，“我说了只是一把普通的雨伞，送给你就不用还了。”

“李赫宰！”李东海鼻头一酸，抿着嘴巴也还是红了眼眶，那些细微的抽鼻子的声音彻底暴露了主人的内心，“你能不能好好的，看着我和我说话。”

“闹够了就回去吧，我没有时间再耗下去了。”李赫宰用力按住阵痛的腹部，转过身用钥匙开了门。

李东海愣在原地，仿佛头顶上有一个无底洞吸干了他的全部养分，直到无情的关门声在他面前响起的时候他才又缓过神来。李东海扯起一个苦涩的笑容，努力睁着眼睛不让泪水掉下来。

李东海缓缓蹲下，按住不断发酸发胀的胸口，甚至脚边的行李箱最外层的拉链还没有扣好。

他不明白，为什么明明说尽狠话提出分手的是他，到头来自己还会这么疼。

他回头看了眼背后没有再打开的旅店的门，哽咽堵到了喉咙。他重重的从鼻子里呼出气息，撑着膝盖站了起来，拖着行李箱头也不回地走了。

下午的暴雨来得快走得也快，他们回到旅店后没多久就停了，天空晴朗得仿佛雨从来都没有来过一样，但是地上还是留有雨水的痕迹。李东海抬起头，远处的天还是阴的，雨来了又走，悄无声息。他抓不住雨，就像他觉得他越来越抓不住李赫宰一样。

李赫宰关上门，鞋子也没脱就进了房间，从床头柜上的白色药瓶里倒出两片止疼片囫囵吞下。苦涩的药剂的味道在口腔里散开，连舌尖都是酥酥麻麻的。

他靠在床上，再睁开眼的时候那个怪异的与房间格格不入的吊灯又重新闯入了李赫宰的视线。

吊灯还是当年李东海买的，李赫宰放手依着李东海突如其来的想法装修房子，结果被最后四不像的风格弄得哭笑不得。这两年李赫宰陆陆续续换掉了原来的墙纸，那些彩色的沙发套枕套也都重新定制了黑白色系的，唯独这个吊灯还坚强地活了下来，在李赫宰每天睁开眼就能看到的地方。

胃痛还没能散去，门口又是一阵“叮叮咚咚”的敲门声响起。

本来李赫宰不想再理会，但他忘记了李东海和他一样都是固执的人。李赫宰一边唾弃自己的行为，最后还是打开了门。

李赫宰看见李东海眼眶明显红了一圈，大概是因为眼睛原本就又大又亮，看起来就更明显了。李赫宰想，李东海强挤出的笑容真的太难看了，连嘴角那个别扭的弧度都难看。

“还有什么事吗？”李赫宰问道。

李东海举起一张薄薄的纸片，“三天后有我的画展，你可以来看吗？”

李赫宰看着伸到自己面前的烫金的邀请函，却没有打算接过来。

“我不会去的，你给别人吧。”

“我会等你的！”李东海把蓝色的信封硬塞进李赫宰的手里。哽咽掐住了他的喉咙，即使李东海的音量很大，也毫无威慑力。

他握着门把从外面“砰”的一声把门关上，掀起的微风发酵成龙卷风把室内搅得天翻地覆。李赫宰站在飓风的风眼，手里还拿着李东海手写的邀请函，仿佛被从天而降的一盆冷水浇了个彻底。

李赫宰嗤笑了一声，把信封撕成了碎片扔进垃圾桶。从厨房接了杯水绕了一圈回来，又伸手到垃圾桶里，把被自己撕碎的卡片一张张捡回来，攥在掌心。

04

-你还爱他吗？  
-爱吧。

-那为什么要分手？  
-因为我好像没有像他爱我那样爱他。

-又为什么还爱他？  
-因为在氧气尽失的那一刻，我看到了他。

十二月的南半球正直热辣的夏日，李东海踩着昆士兰的晚风抵达了亚凯恩斯。他旅行的行踪覆盖了不少美丽的国土，他从越南出发，在欧洲与美洲驰骋了风光后辗转来到澳大利亚，为了一览大堡礁的美丽与神秘。

没有人能拒绝大自然的美丽，李东海换上了潜水服，满目都是碧蓝澄澈的海域。

游艇从海岸线出发，在蓝色的海面上画下了一道白色的浪花。

即使做好了准备，但当李东海真正的与大海碰面的时候还是被它极致又单纯的美震撼地不知所措。成群的鱼虾从他的身侧穿行而过，美丽的珊瑚礁触手可及，美丽到不太真实。

当地的白人教练还告诉他，如果来的巧的话或许能够邂逅鲨鱼。只是可能李东海不够幸运，并没有遇见那些拥有着獠牙的海中霸主。

海水冲入肺里的那一刻李东海的大脑有一瞬间的空白，求生的本能促使着他不断向上游去，阳光透过海平面洒下的那些流动的光却越来越远。咕噜咕噜的气泡从他的耳边溜走，更像是经历了一场倒流回天际的暴雨。

李东海不知道为何温了眼眶，在碧蓝的大海里突兀地想起了李赫宰。

画展开幕的这天是个晴天，李东海被作为策展人之一也是他画室的投资人金希澈早早喊到了现场，被按着坐在由二楼的办公室临时改建的化妆间化了妆。

金希澈走到他的身后，从镜子里盯着李东海的面容。李东海本来底子就不差，过了两年随心所欲的闲散生活把身子调理的也差不多，整体气色看着都不错，只是眼下多了点乌青。化妆师拿着卷发棒给他烫了点小波浪，金希澈恍惚间觉得又见到刚入学没多久的李东海。

“再加个眼线吧。”金希澈转过头对化妆师说。

李东海问为什么，金希澈也只是摇了摇头，没有告诉李东海这让他想起了曾经的那个平安夜。

金希澈是李东海大学的直系学长，一来二去算得上半个李东海与李赫宰的搭线人。

艺术学院戏剧社的纳新结束后就准备起了圣诞的演出，排场弄得很大，平安夜当晚会在市里的剧院展演。李东海作为刚入社的新人自然不会担任什么重要角色，分角色那天作为社长的金希澈看着李东海，思索了一下还是让李东海当个露面的角色，不然白白浪费了张脸。

最后李东海被分配做了麋鹿四号，三幕戏下来也只有两句台词而已。

因为不是主角，妆发也很简单，社团里的小姑娘用私藏的夹板给李东海的刘海烫了小卷，化了点淡妆再戴上两只鹿角就算完成了。

底下的观众不只有艺术学院的学生，还有附近几个大学的学生和带着孩子的家长选择一起在剧场度过这个团圆的平安夜。

结尾的时候纷纷扬扬的人造雪和永不过时《Merry Christmas》一起在剧场内落下，社员们一一上前谢礼。李东海走上前的时候听见了掌声，有人在为他们欢呼，夹杂着孩子兴奋的喊叫，这些都让他觉得幸福与满足。红幕落下，将一场难忘的平安夜之梦永远定格。

等到他们都收拾好走SD的时候，门后等了不少想要和他们合影的人，有很大一部分是冲着主演金希澈来的。李东海弯着腰一边道歉一边艰难挤出了人群，他拿出手机想要在群里和大家说一声先走了，便有一道人影挡住了他的月光。

李东海顺着影子抬起头，高高瘦瘦的男孩带着颇具圣诞风的红色毛线围巾，裤脚扎进了靴子里。

“主演他们都在后面，要合影的话可能需要再等一会儿。”李东海说。

男孩摇了摇头，从上衣的口袋里拿出了手机，“我是来找你的，可以替人实现愿望的麋鹿先生。”

“认识一下，我叫李赫宰。”

不是每个平安夜都会下雪，就像不是人生的每场相逢都一定会走到结尾。度过了共黄昏的浪漫，还有无尽的粥可温的柴米油盐。

最后加上的眼线弄得李东海的眼睛一直不太舒服，他一边和别人聊着最近的风向，目光时不时地扫过画展的大门，期待能看到李赫宰的身影。周围的人看他心有所望的样子，打趣了他几句也就走开了。

李东海不死心又在门口附近徘徊了很久，熙熙攘攘的人群来来往往，只有他突兀的留在原地打转。

分针转了一个三百六十度就是一个小时，可电脑的界面没有任何的变化。

李赫宰盯着电脑旁的那盆绿植发呆，大概是仙人球这种作物本来就很坚强，在他这种三天打鱼五十天晒网的养法下还能活下来。家里原来的绿植本来都是靠李东海来打理，只是他离开后疏于栽培，在枯死后连花盆一起被李赫宰处理掉了。

家里的生机越来越淡，渐渐变得像是冷冰冰的样板房。两年里李赫宰爱上了加班，似乎只有被工作填满了大脑，才能够让他没有精力分出神去感伤。

伦敦的旅店里那一声关门声像是巨大的巴掌打在他的脸上，李赫宰从文件里找出了那个被透明胶带重新粘在一起的邀请函，李东海的字歪歪扭扭，李赫宰说过他无数次，李东海也只是窝在他怀里耍赖不愿再多练练字，最后用黏糊糊的吻绕过去。

再睁开眼时，李赫宰深深地叹了口气。

曺圭贤拿着一摞细化完的工程图，象征性地敲了两下门就推门而入，语气里难掩的兴奋。

“方案通过了，不仅甲方很满意当地镇府也很重视我们这个方案，希望能打造成为当地的新地标。我让前台定了下午的飞机，现在我们……”

“圭贤，”李赫宰打断了他，“我不去了，你一个人去吧，抱歉。”

曺圭贤一时没反应过来，“你说什么？”

他盯着仍然坐在办公桌前的李赫宰，依然穿着他早上打卡时候的白色衬衫，外套盖在身后的椅背上，说不出哪里不对劲，可是整个人却像是换了一个人一样。

一个大胆的想法在曺圭贤的脑海里逐渐成型，他看向李赫宰的眼睛。而后者像是猜到了他所想的可能，笑着对着他点了点头。

是了，即使这么多年过去，唯一能打开李赫宰的钥匙永远只有那一把。果然还是因为他。

曺圭贤双手撑在李赫宰的桌面上，“你得想好了，这可是难得的机会。”

李赫宰合上电脑，一手拿起外套，经过曺圭贤的时候拍了拍他的肩膀，“我知道，这可能是最后的机会了。”

可前者说的是工作，而后者说的是爱情。

人生本来就是在选择与放弃中度过的，选择了什么又放弃了什么，值得与不值得只有自己知道。

李赫宰踩着油门驶上了高架，两侧的风景飞速地倒退，模糊了这座城市的轮廓。黑色的轿车在城市的上空拉出一道黑线，连接了高耸入云的大厦和那个不知名的艺术中心。

爱情本就该是世界上最简单的东西，似乎只要他站在那里，就算出走了一圈还是会回到他的身边，甚至连路程上的时间都觉得无比漫长。

李东海的画并不难认，顶天立地的巨大画幅占据了一整面墙的空间。蓝色的颜料洋洋洒洒铺满了整块画布，男人的背影在暴雨里变得模糊，逆流而上的雨与盛满了雨水的雨伞打湿了男人身上的橘色衬衫与红色的围巾。

在画作的边上立着一个简易的小牌子，没有说明，只是简单地写着作者名字和题目。

Suffocate in the rain  
李东海

经过的人大多会选择拍照留念，或是揣度作者的创作意图。只有李赫宰仿佛被钉在原地，那些记忆里的细枝末节和原本那些模糊的回忆包裹了他，呛得他快要喘不上气来。

“爱到了极致就像是窒息。”李东海的手里还举着画笔，鼻尖上沾了点不知道在什么时候蹭上去的白色颜料，“大概雨水会倒流回天上，因为只有我在下坠。”

李赫宰不解，“为什么会这样觉得？”

“因为我小时候有一次掉进了水里，被人救上来前差点就窒息了，他从天而降，救了我的命。”李东海笑着说。

李赫宰不满李东海这样的回答，他举着毛巾擦掉鼻尖颜料的时候用了些力，把李东海的鼻尖都蹭得微微发红。李东海扔下画笔反握住李赫宰的手，笑嘻嘻地问他，“吃醋了？”

“没有。”李赫宰撇开头，“毕竟要是没有他救你的话我就遇不到你了，我没吃醋。”

李东海咯咯咯地笑起来，顺着李赫宰微微张开的手臂就钻进了他的怀里，见李赫宰别扭地梗着脖子，就一下一下亲着他的侧脸。

李赫宰被他蜻蜓点水般的吻弄得心猿意马，趁着李东海还没有反应过来猛地回过头，两只手捧着他的脸，舌尖挑开牙齿就滑了进去，纠缠住他的舌根。李东海乖顺地收紧了手臂，笑着加深了这个吻。

肺里的氧气在吻里消失殆尽，直到两个人都快要喘不上气才松开。

来来往往的人大概永远也不会知道，画面里的男人此时此刻就站在他们的身边，也猜不透这么巨大又悲伤的一幅画是在替作者一遍又一遍呐喊着无声的告白。

李赫宰张开嘴用力地呼吸，掏出手机的动作都在打颤，尝试了两次才解开了锁屏，播出那串早就在脑海里刻下的电话号码。

等待接通的每一秒都在煎熬，李赫宰踮起脚向四周张望，可依然看不到那个他熟悉的身影。电话接通的一瞬间，李赫宰抑制不住地喊了出来，“你在哪！？”

“我在休息室，”李东海被吼得愣了一下，推开座椅站了起来，板凳与地板的摩擦剌出一道刺耳的响声，“你…你来了吗？”

李东海的心脏砰砰直跳，他远远地看见了李赫宰，举着手机放在耳边。一向镇定自若的男人似乎是红了眼眶，胸膛剧烈地起伏。“我看到你了。”李东海对着电话说，直接跑了起来，“我看到你了，就再等我一下吧。”

一路上我看了许多风景，见了更多的人，后来想想，我还是最爱你。就算我不知道该怎么爱你，但我最爱的真的只有你。

李东海还没有站稳，下一秒胳膊上就多了一股力量，被扯着直接撞入了李赫宰的怀里。

他被紧紧地抱住，李赫宰把头埋进李东海的肩膀里。等李东海回过神的时候才发觉李赫宰抱得太用力了，他被挤得胸口都在疼。可是这样的毫无保留的拥抱真的离开他太久了，飘飘荡荡走了这么久，他真的贪恋这些温暖。

然后李东海勾住李赫宰的后背，那些他熟悉的李赫宰的气味久违地将他包裹了起来。

“对不起，对不起，对不起…”李赫宰趴在他的耳边断断续续地说着道歉的话，“对不起，我真的好爱你…”

那些原本快要被遗忘的记忆沿着时间的洪流逆行，所幸的是原来我们的故事开始的比我想象中的更早，有人把那些闪着光的碎片都妥善收好。

李东海张着嘴扬着下巴，突然笑了起来，在这一场人生的巨大荒原里，他最终还是又找到他。

李东海无法判断他们错过的岁月是否值得，但是他依然感恩时光让他和李赫宰分开两年，如果不是这一段远距离的思念，他想他和他永远也不知道该如何去真正地爱着对方。

李东海也是后来才知道他喜欢的并不是雨天，而是喜欢和李赫宰在一起消磨那些生命里无意义却琐碎又漫长的时光。雨总有停的时候，而他喜欢李赫宰陪他一起在雨里期待下一个属于他们俩的晴天。

他们仍然有很长的路要走，像花了很多光年从远方而来，又要经历许多光年才能到达的星光。

但他说，没关系，慢一点吧，我们还有好长好长的时间来度过余生。

05

在失去意识的前一秒，李东海看见了一个男孩奋力地向他游了过来。橘色的衬衫，头发被水流掀开向后仰去露出了额头。

男孩的手腕纤细，拽住他一起向上游去。他的背影被透过水面的光照得影影绰绰的，模模糊糊看不太真切了。

便利店在那个时候并不发达，李赫宰带着和他一样像个落汤鸡的小男孩走了好久才找到一家二十四小时的便利店。好心的店员给他们找来了毛巾，李赫宰徘徊在货架前，盘算着口袋里的零花钱，咬咬牙把货架上仅剩的最后一块三明治买了下来。

“吃完赶紧回家，别让爸爸妈妈担心了。”李赫宰看着眼前小小一个的男孩，觉得自己可能要比他大上几岁，努力摆出哥哥的样子。

李东海点了点头，接过三明治的时候奶声奶气地说了句“谢谢哥哥。”

十三四岁的李东海隔着便利店的玻璃看着那个橘色的背影消失在街口，肩上披着的毛巾似乎还留有男孩的温度。他又低下头看了一眼薄薄的三明治，大大地咬了一口后又忍不住吐了出来。后来李东海才知道，那个他人生里第一次尝到的那个味道是牛油果的味道。

直到那天晚上，在李东海的梦里也全部都是牛油果的味道。

这一场青春期的小插曲很快就过去了，李赫宰把它丢在了十四岁那年的夏天，而李东海却把它藏在心底最深的那个角落。

半梦半醒睁开眼的时候李东海看到了那个当年他无比坚持要买的吊灯，他眯着眼适应了一会儿光线，眨了几下视野才变得清晰起来。窗帘没被拉好的地方留下一道白色的光线，随着屋外的晨风微微飘动。

李东海尝试翻身，后背被人抵住，他才感觉到那些喷洒在他颈间的热气。李赫宰还在睡眠中，从背后将李东海整个人都包在怀里，仿佛这是他在梦里也不愿放手的失而复得的珍宝。

李东海没了再睡下去的想法，转过身面对着李赫宰用目光细细描摹着他的睡颜。他好像又瘦了，本来就不胖的人瘦得连拥抱都变得硌手。

李东海扬起头轻轻吻了李赫宰的额头，原本环在他腰间的手臂蓦地收紧。

李赫宰浅浅睁开一条缝，带着性感与慵懒用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭李东海的脸侧，沉沉的嗓音还带着浓厚的睡意，“再睡一会儿吧。”

反正时间还早，他们还有大把的时光去浪费在彼此的身上。

李东海闭上眼，依偎在爱人的怀里，昏昏沉沉地抓住睡意的尾巴。

后来李东海从书里读到，“其实每个人都是一颗齿轮，有的人转的快，有的人转的慢。初遇的时候会看花了眼，磨合的时候会痛，只有当两个人步调一致，真正的爱才刚刚开始浮现。”

其实恋爱的最初都是在拥抱幻想，然后才会踟蹰着慢慢接近那个真正的对方。

但如果我们足够幸运，就在一起花费余下的岁月来慢慢地接受，慢慢地爱。

END.


End file.
